The Frozen Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
by The Silver Tongued Alpha
Summary: My own twist on the popular crossover thing by a differ name: Follow the Big 8 (twist!) as they journey through their last year of Hogwarts, juggling life with romance and conquest over evil forces seeking to destroy their beloved school run by headmaster Mufasa. Includes characters from HTTYD, Tangled, Frozen, Brave, and Rise of the Guardians along with other Disney adventurers.


**Hogwarts Brave Tangled Dragons Crossover type deal. Eugene and Astrid _are_ in this and "normal" pairings ensue. This goes all over the HP comm and no one is any _set_ HP. They each play his role in a set year. Besides some references to the books, this is really going to be its own story. Because it's all over the place. I mention the Firebolt (second para) which was introduced in the third book, I introduce the dragons from the Goblet of Fire yet, they're in their last year. So: 0..0 **

_RapunzelxEugene_

 _AstridxHiccup_

 _ElsaxJack_

 _AnnaxKristoff_

 _Meridaxidk (yet)_

 **So this is really intended to be a multi-chap thing, however, it could be a standalone one-shot which is prolly what it will be for a good lil bit b/c if you're familiar with my multi-chap works then you know about my unplanned "hiatus'", if not then, yeah, I'm trynna save yall from impending annoyance derived from impatience. Trust me. Now, enjoy the story! I have a project to work on.**

 **I don't own any Disney/dreamworks characters you recognize or Hogwarts or anything.**

* * *

Eugene Fitzherbert paced around the orphanage waiting for his close friend Astrid Hofferson to pick him up so they could go back-to-school shopping. All he really wanted was a new broom. He'd need a new one if he was going to beat Merida, the Gryffindor seeker to the snitch during quidditch. She had been pretty proud of her Nimbus 2001 which beat his beloved Nimbus 2000 by only one number.

Personally, he was hoping for a Firebolt seeing as his old Nimbus was destroyed by the Tree of Wonder and he was left without a broom.

Naturally the Slytherins lost because their seeker had to use the schools brooms which was a beaten up Shooting Stars. He grumbled to himself a bit longer about his broom and how he could've won and how it wasn't fair he had to use school brooms, when he heard his name. Looking up he saw Astrid with her mom on her broom.

Even though her mom was a very large and muscular woman Astrid was small and curvy. But don't let that fool you, she was top of their Defense Against the Dark Arts class last year. And the year before that, and the year before that and the only person who came close was Hiccup Haddock the Third. He was thin and puberty hadn't hit him the last time they were school. Eugene paused to think about whether he'd changed but shrugged and rolled his eyes figuring since they weren't even friends it wasn't his concern.

Hurriedly making his way to Astrid and her mother he saw some of the kids at the orphanage pointing and whispering. Probably at Astrid because over the summer she had gotten _seriously_ beautiful.

Instead of one thick braid down her back it was a side braid with a corn roll to the left–her headband, skirt, and shoulder pads stayed practically the same sans the fur underneath and on top. Her leggings had changed to a dark blue and her boots were laced with fur. She had a fur coat over her shoulders with a hood.

All in all it was a very pleasant change. He wondered if her personality had changed.

"Hey Ash!" He called.

A scowled formed on her face. "Don't call me that." She growled through gritted teeth.

Nope hadn't changed.

"Hi, Mrs. Hofferson." He smiled.

A grin lit her face, "hello sweetheart, how've you been? Good, I hope. Are you ready to go? I know Astrid is. She's been ready. She's been up since 6!"

That was just like Mrs. Hofferson, answering her own questions.

Eugene looked at Astrid who was scowling at her mother.

"Where's Jack?"

"He'll meet us there."

"Well are you two ready to go? Of course you are, let's go!"

She grabbed his arm and they disapparated.

 **Rapunzel**

Rapunzel bounced around, she had never been to a school before, or actually anywhere before. She had been stuck in a tower her whole life because of her overprotective Aunt Gothel. She had kept her in the tower to protect her putting an enchantment over it so that nothing came in or got out, except for Mother Gothel of course.

"This is absolutely _amazing!_ " she squealed bouncing around her aunt, "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou _THANKYOU!_ " She exclaimed giggling and throwing her arms around her neck.

Mother Gothel smiled, "Don't thank me, thank your parents and that boy who put an end to the Dark Lord, years ago. We just weren't sure he was gone, I still don't, but the headmaster says it's safe in his school. No matter how many times he's gotten in." She muttered under breath.

"What boy?"

"Eugene Fitzherbert. His parents sacrificed their lives for him so when The dark Lord went to finish him off he couldn't touch the boy because the boy was unafraid. Stared right into the dark lord's eyes and laughed."

"Wow." She grinned.

"Yes but the boy is in the Slytherin house so do not speak with him."

"Slytherin?"

"There are four different types of houses."

 **Elsa of Arendelle**

"Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and, Slytherin. Those are the four houses that you can be sorted into. Gryffindor, for the brave and bold. Ravenclaw, the intelligent and witty, Hufflepuff— loyalty and hard work, and Slytherin cunning and resourcefulness."

"So you're saying that this... _school_ I'm going to, Hogwarts, it's for people like...me?"

"Yes."

Elsa recalled the conversation she'd had with the giant, Marshmallow:

Her family was alive and she didn't have to isolate herself because she couldn't control the abilities she had.

It was all a big step for her to come out the castle she'd built herself when she was younger and had no control over...anything. She seemed to favor ice. Snow storms and winter outbreaks being her favorite to accidentally inflict on people.

As it turned out she wasn't the only one with abilities like that. There were tens, thousands of people like that all at a school where they could learn to control their abilities.

Her sister being one of them. The only reason she was secluded (and thought to be dead) was because she was emotionally unstable. After almost accidentally killing her sister her parents had locked her away and told her to fear her powers and emotions. And it had resulted in her being _so_ emotionally traumatized after the event that she had been never to be seen again until almost 12 years later where she is now 16 and getting ready to go to school with real people and learning from special beings who weren't snowmen she'd accidentally created.

All in all it was pretty terrifying and she was terrified of hurting someone.

Brushing a strand of her hair back from her face to where it had fallen she finished putting the remains of her clothes into her suitcase/trunk and she was going to 'Diagon alley' to get some supplies with her sister and her sisters best friend Merida. She sighed and dragged her stuff downstairs to get it all situated and did a mental check— _homework? Check. Gloves? Check. Clothes? Double check_ —before playing the piano to calm her nerves.

 **Jack Frost**

Jack Frost paced around the Leaky Cauldron waiting for his friends Astrid Hofferson and Eugene Fitzherbert to come.

His guardian ;) he called him moon-man (he was a muggle astronaut) had to leave earlier that week and he wasn't going to be back before Jack had to leave for school so he had taken the floo route to Diagon Alley gotten himself a room for a week and called his man-on-the-moon-of-a-guardian to tell him he was there and all was well. The dark lord wasn't around since the combined efforts of both he and Eugene not to mention their close friend Astrid had gotten rid of him during their first year and now no spies were around to put kid's names in Goblets of Fire and no dragons were around to terrorize the school (courtesy of Hiccup Haddock the Third).

And he had been waiting _forever!_ For Eugene and Astrid to show up.

It was supposed to be today.

What if they forgot? What if he had to go to the platform alone? Heaven knows that the guards hate him since one time when he and Eugene couldn't make it on the train he had created an indoor winter wonderland until they came up with an idea on how to follow it (they were banned from Quidditch for a month and he was grounded the entire summer).

 **Elsa of Arandelle**

Elsa Arendelle sat at her piano playing the keys softly, forming a beautiful song. Humming the lyrics to herself. It made her feel more powerful, more in control when she did.

 _I don't care, what they're going to say..._

 _Let the storm rage on,_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway._

She smiled at it finally proud of something she'd done. It eased her nerves about school.

Just as she was about to run through it again her younger sister, Anna, ran down the stairs with her best friend from school, Merida.

"Hi Elsa." they both called as they came,

"Are ye ready f'r school?" Merida asked.

She shrugged, "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. Did you two finish your Homework?"

Merida facepalmed as Anna's face went blank,

"Oh gods, that's what we fergot! Our _home_ work."

"Elsa, do you think you could help us out?" Anna asked pleadingly.

Elsa just shrugged, "Sorry, just started remember?"

"Maybe we could do it on the train." Anna suggested.

"Not enough time." Merida shot it down. "Maybe we could ask Peter, or Naveen, or Wendy."

"Peter and Wendy are younger and Naveen is older." Anna refuted.

"Well, maybe we c'erd ask Snow White or Pinocchio."

"Snow White doesn't cheat, and half of Pinocchio's answers are always wrong. We'd fail before the semester even started." Anna rejected.

"Well, what do ye sur'gest?" Merida asked hands on her hips.

"You guys could either ask Elinowry or Kristoff." Anna's eyes lighting up at the thought of her cursh.

Elsa interrupted, " _Or_ split up the work between both of you."

They glanced at each other, "We'll ask Elinowry." Merida conceded and they both ran upstairs.

"OK BUT HURRY UP, MERIDA'S MOM IS GOING TO BE TAKING US TO THE LEAKY CAULDRON IN A BIT!"

 **Hiccup Haddock the Third**

Hiccup Haddock the Third found himself dragging his feet this particular morning. School was starting up again and even though learning and DADA was cool it just meant he'd be another loser in another school year and the girl of his dreams hated his guts.

The school was looking bitter just like all the other ones. But he supposed they couldn't be as bad as last year when some weirdo–Daggur–posed as a teacher then threw his name into the goblet of fire, a tournament for people no younger than? And he had to go on a series of challenges where he almost died in all but one. Which proved to be useful when a giant queen dragon attacked the school a week after and the dragon he'd befriended helped him out. Although he got in trouble b/c the dragon he'd befriended stayed by his side and threatened to blow up the school himself if he couldn't stay. He smiled at the thought. It was also lucky his father was dragon trainer/conquered otherwise Hiccup would've been toast. Literally.

He sighed as he heard his dad call him so they could travel to Diagon alley where Hiccup had to get some school supplies and his dad had to get more dragon things.

 **Kristoff**

To say Kristoff was mad would be an understatement. Kristoff was _furious!_ Sven had let him oversleep and now he only had a few moments to go to Diagon alley and then to the train to get to school.

 **Diagon Alley**

 **Elsa (again)**

Elsa let Anna lead her to all the places they needed to go. After getting a cauldron, some fitting for new robes, books, (some weird monster book caused a problem), and a pet (Olaf didn't count) she was getting her wand.

The shop was as narrow and shabby with peeling gold letters over the door of the shop that read:

 _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

As she walked through the store she noticed a few things. The shop's display consisted of a solitary wand lying on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. The shop was tiny, with thousands of narrow boxes containing wands that were piled right up to the ceiling of the shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it.

She turned her head as the door flew open and a girl with beautiful golden hair bounded in.

A smile lit up her face that was so bright it could've been bestowed upon her by the sun.

She looked surprised to see anyone else in there but she gave Elsa a bright smile that she timidly returned.

A short tiny man bustled in. "Ah, ah, new wands hmm? You two look a little old to be gettin' your first wands eh? Yes. Eh. Very strange..."

They shared a look the other not quite ready to reveal their life's situation.

"Well, no matter," he gave them a look though, suggesting that it did indeed matter. "Now, wands are very animate objects. You don't choose them. They choose you."

They gave little giggles excited as he pulled out two boxes.

He gave it to them to open.

The blond girl pulled hers out first. It was bulky and dark and Elsa gave it a look, wrinkling her nose.

"Go ahead. Give it a flick." He interested. And she did.

Out came a blinding green light that slammed into a wall and collapsed it.

"I'M SO SORRY!" She exclaimed lower lip trembling.

"Eh. No worries, no worries, Mr. Fitzherbert nearly blew up my store with his first wand, set half of it on fire with his second, and almost flood the building with is third."

The man took it back,

"Does that mean I can't have one?" She asked worriedly.

"No, no, my dear, that just means you weren't suited for this wand. Hmmm, how bout you try...this one."

They waited as she flicked her wand again and Elsa flinched waiting for something to blow up but instead a bright, beautiful, blinding light appeared slowly switching colors and reminding her of the sunset: pink at the bottom and beautiful bright yellow at the top.

"Wow!" She whispered watching mesmerized and absolutely delighted.

"Congratulations young miss. You're free to go."

"I'll wait." She said and Elsa's heart thudded in her chest, slightly embarrassed at this stranger waiting for her to fail.

The blonde girl waited for Elsa to cast her wand.

Elsa swallowed, closed her eyes and gave a flick of her wand.

She waited for something to happen or the sound of something, anything that told her this wand wasn't for her—but there was no sound. She opened her eyes and saw a small, lustrous illumination.

It was a beautiful silver light casting a soft, shining hue.

It was like a round, large orb. A crystal ball it could be. It was so hypnotic that Elsa reached out to touch it but it backed away.

"Curious." The old man mumbled hobbling away, "very curious."

His strange personality and mysterious aura were starting to creep Elsa out.

"What's curious?" The blond girl asked, boldly.

The old man hummed. "Curious that your wands share sister cores. Yours, the core of the sun, and yours, the core of the moon; very curious. A drop of the sun is a very powerful core to have. This wand is the only wand with that core, and has never bonded with anyone—before now. The moon, with it's frozen heart, and the sun, with it's soft power to heal. No one has ever had a core with those two elements. How strange...how very strange. Take very good care of them, your bond is now, _permanent_."

Elsa swallowed and nodded thanking him for the wands and hurrying out with her head down,

She paused when she heard a soft "umm,"

Elsa looked at the blond girl who was looking back at her, hesitantly.

"I guess..." She paused, "I guess, I'll see you at school?" She asked. And Elsa smiled and gave a nod turning away.

She turned back with a 'wait' but the girl was gone.

Even so Elsa couldn't help but feel giddy at having possibly just made her first friend.

She met back up with her sister pushing a cart.

"Where did you get that?" She asked.

"Oh. We're supposed to have one to hold all our stuff. But when we head to the train station we'll get you one."

And they did. They got her a cart and headed to the train station.

"What platform?!" Elsa called to her sister trying to see through the people.

"9 3/4!" Was called back.

Elsa stopped for a minute. She didn't remember a platform 9 3/4 and sure enough, when she looked there was none the there.

She waited for a minute or two, searching, even asking the guards but they just looked at her like she was an annoying kid.

By this time she was freaking out and trying to hold back tears. She felt stupid for even trying to hope that she'd be accepted anywhere.

The excitement she'd built up was diminishing.

Just as she was about to give up and go home she heard someone, a female's voice, call, "Let's go you three. Platform 9 3/4 is just off this way."

Elsa shot up trying to see. It was a large lady leading three kids, a girl and two boys. She followed them trying to see what they were doing.

She paused and waited as the turned their carts at the wall. She frowned as the boy with dark hair disappeared, seemingly through the wall. Next the blonde boy. And lastly the girl. Just as Elsa was mustering up the courage to ask the woman she was gone too.

Now Elsa was in serious despair. She could run like they did. Maybe that would help. But all the sudden she heard,

"Come along my flower, platform 9 3/4 is just down this way."

It was a tall woman talking to that blonde girl from before.

She watched as the lady gesture at the wall and the girl nodded with a wince and leaned as though she were going to run forward and hurriedly Elsa made her way over to them calling, "Umm, excuse me? Could I–could you–show me–" she gestured forward towards the platform.

"Oh, you want to know how to get through?!" She asked with a smile.

She nodded, "first time?" The woman asked.

Elsa nodded again too embarrassed but to her surprise, the kindly woman just smiled sweetly and gestured to the young girl with her, "Rapunzel's too."

The blond girl smiled eagerly and nodded.

"So what you want to do, is run straight in between those two platforms. Into the wall. There's a train on the other side ready to take you to school. Since it's Rapunzel's first time you two can run through together."

They looked at each other for a moment and Elsa couldn't help but wonder if she was as scared as she was, before the blonde, Rapunzel, grinned, showing no fear and for some reason it caused Elsa to grin back her nerves settling down as Rapunzel muttered, "together?"

Elsa nodded, "together."

They ran as the wall got closer and closer and Elsa wanted to stop, tried to stop but she had gained so much momentum that there was no going back. The wall was upon them now and Elsa squeezed her shut ready for impact...

* * *

 **Hey yall, just wanted to say that the reason Elsa has so many POV's is not** **because I really like her** — **Astrid and Punzel are my favs** — **but because it's fun writing her. She's so unsure and her emotion's are wild and it's her first year so naturally...I know what you may be thinking: _It's Rapunzel's first year too_ , _BUT_ Rapunzel is so much more confident in herself than Elsa, and let's be honest, Rapunzel only has one major emotion,...excitement and then probably confidence and fear, followed by either anger or disappointment/sadness. Haha, you gotta love her. **

**Sorry for any punctuation or grammar errors. Tell me what you think though, would love to hear feedback**


End file.
